A Potter and a Malfoy
by Soccer Freak 101
Summary: Harry and Ginny married and had four kids: Jadyn, Talia, Cooper, and Lydia. Draco and Pansy married and had one kid: Khoe. but what happens when Cooper and Khoe meet and become friends? will their friendship be forced to end? DISCONTINUED!
1. Forbidden Friendship

A Potter and a Malfoy

Chapter 1: forbidden friendship

Once Harry and Ginny had kissed on the lips, they knew they had made the right decision in marrying each other. They looked into each others eyes and hugged each other, Ginny with tears of happiness in her eyes. Harry's eyes were glowing a bright green.

Nothing could be better. Voldemort was gone, Ron was going to marry Hermione, and Fred and George were in excellent business.

Harry and Ginny had been married for ten years now. They had four kids: Lydia, Cooper, Talia, and Jadyn, in order from youngest to oldest.

It was early in the morning. Harry woke up to the smell of dung. He went outside of the room and found Lydia setting off some dung bombs.

"Lydia?" Harry asked. Lydia looked up, an innocent smile on her face.

"Hi, Daddy." Lydia said in her fake sweet tone.

"What are you doing up?" Harry asked.

Lydia looked down at the dung bombs and stepped in front of them. "I couldn't sleep."

"What's behind you?" Harry asked.

"Nothing." Lydia said. Harry picked her up and saw the dung bombs.

"Young lady, you needn't be setting off dung bombs this early." Harry said.

"Ew, what stinks?" Jadyn had come out of his room, a finger holding his nose.

"Your sister set off dung bombs, now go back to sleep." Harry said. Jadyn went back into his room. Harry took out his wand and the dung bombs disappeared. He held Lydia close to him.

"Why couldn't you sleep?" he asked Lydia.

"I had a bad dream." Lydia said.

"What was it about?"

"That mean old Malfoy person you keep talking about. He came and tried to take us away. So I set off the dung bombs to scare him."

"Only that part wasn't in your dream." Harry said, "Where did you get the dung bombs from, anyway?"

"Uncle Fred and George." Lydia said.

"Lydia, you need to go back to sleep. In your room this time." Harry said.

"Okay, Daddy, g'night." Lydia said. She kissed Harry on the cheek, Harry let her down, and she went to her room.

Finally, it was the right time in the morning to be up. And they certainly had an early visitor. Ginny got the door. She peeked through the peep hole and didn't make a sound. Harry came up to her.

"Why is the door closed?" he asked.

"It's Malfoy and Parkinson! And they have a kid with them!" Ginny whispered.

"Oh, man." Harry said, "Don't answer the door!"

"What do you think? I'll just let them in? Look, get the kids upstairs to their rooms. It's easiest."

"Right." Harry said. He told all the kids to get upstairs. They did so, Lydia putting up a tiny fight but going in the end.

The doorbell rang again. Ginny hesitated.

"Should we answer it?" Ginny asked.

"I guess so." Harry said. Ginny opened the door and there stood Malfoy and Parkinson. They had a kid with them about Cooper's age. She was a girl with very pretty blonde hair down to her waist, completely straight.

"Ah, Potter, long time, no see." Malfoy said.

"Malfoy." Harry said stiffly.

"Yes, we need to have a business chat." Malfoy said, "May we come in?"

Harry looked at Ginny. Ginny nodded. Harry nodded. Malfoy entered with Parkinson and the kid.

"So, you brought the family." Harry said.

"Couldn't leave our kid at home, no one was there to watch her." Parkinson said.

"I'm old enough to watch myself, thank you very much." The girl said.

"Her name is Khoe." Malfoy said.

"Nice to meet you, Khoe." Ginny said

"Mrs. Potter." Khoe said stiffly.

"Well, right, lets get down to business." Malfoy said. They all sat down on the couch. Then something started to stink and Harry heard something falling down the stairs.

"Lydia!" Ginny yelled.

"I didn't do it! I promise!" Lydia said.

"Cooper!" Ginny yelled.

"Sorry, mom, must have escaped my room." Cooper said, a grin on his face. He had Harry's hair and Ginny's eyes. He was who Lydia took off of, the troublemaking and all.

"Get down here, now." Ginny said calmly. Cooper shrugged and went downstairs.

"We have company, Cooper." Ginny said.

"And I'm making them feel at home." Cooper said. He looked at Khoe. "Hey, I'm Cooper, want to go upstairs and hang out with us?"

"Yeah." Khoe said. She made to follow Cooper upstairs but Malfoy held her back.

"I don't want you hanging out with that Potter filth." He said. Khoe nodded grimly and sat back down. Cooper watched her for a moment and then went back upstairs.

"Now, as your head of the aurors office…" Malfoy said.

"If you're looking for a job, I'm afraid I can't give it to any former death eaters." Harry said.

"We're desperate." Malfoy said.

"I'm sorry." Harry said.

"I know that we were enemies in school but…" Malfoy said.

"No is no, Malfoy," Harry said, "And we can't just give the job to anyone."

"Then we'll just leave. Come on Pansy, Khoe." Malfoy said. He and Pansy got up to leave but Khoe wasn't there.

"What did you do with my daughter, Potter?" Malfoy demanded.

"Why would I do anything with your daughter, Malfoy?"

Meanwhile, upstairs, Cooper and Khoe were hiding.

"It doesn't look like our parents get along." Khoe said.

"I've heard Dad talk about your parents," Cooper said, "He said they were supporters of You-Know-Who."

"Well, not really," Khoe said, "My grandpa was put under the Imperius Curse and when the spell was taken off of him, he was too scared to back out. And then You-Know-Who told him to get his son in the Death Eater group. So Grandpa forced Daddy to get in with the Death Eaters. You don't know how happy of a moment it was with us when You-Know-Who died. We were freed of his clutches."

"Whoa. I never knew that," Cooper said. He turned away. Then, he heard footsteps coming up the stairs, "They're coming! Come on, I know the best hiding spot! My dad magicked it on accident and had no idea! We can go farther into the closet and they won't be able to see us!"

So they walked deeper into the closet. As they were in there, they were in just a plain white room. It was filled with a bunch of jokes and everything.

"My Uncles own the joke store in Diagon Alley. This is where they store all their stuff. This is where Lydia and I get our supplies for pulling off pranks."

"You're a funny kid, Potter." Khoe said.

"And to think, only a couple more years until we get to go to Hogwarts."

"I can't wait that long until I get to see you again." Khoe said.

"Okay. Where do you live?" Cooper asked.

"A couple of streets away."

"Do your parents let you go to the park alone?"

"Yeah."

"We can meet there every Sunday!" Cooper said. Khoe's face lit up with excitement.

"Ooh! When will we start?"

"The closest Sunday from today!" Cooper said.

"Then I'll see you tomorrow."

"Time can never go by fast enough." Cooper said. Khoe laughed. They both looked at each other and leaned in close. Their lips were extremely close to each other.

"Cooper!" Talia screamed. Cooper looked up and saw his older sister.

"Who told you the way into here?" Cooper asked.

"Lydia. Now get up, Mum and Dad are looking for you." Talia said. Then, Talia looked at Khoe, who was blushing. "Is that a Malfoy?"

"Yeah, so?" Cooper asked.

"I'm telling Dad." Talia said.

"Fine, we'll come out." Cooper said. He got up and helped Khoe up. They walked out of the closet and were still very close to each other.

"Khoe!" Malfoy screamed.

"What, Dad?" Khoe asked.

"I told you not to hang around that boy!" Malfoy yelled.

Khoe looked at Cooper and Cooper understood.

"Sorry father, he forced me." Khoe said.

"You better watch that son of yours, Potter." Malfoy said. He and Parkinson left with Khoe.

"Cooper." Harry said.

"What, Dad?" Cooper asked.

"Why were you hanging around her?"

"I wasn't hanging around her, she wouldn't leave me along. She pulled me into a closet and told me to keep quiet."

"That rotten little Malfoy." Harry said.


	2. Find the Next Step

Chapter 2: When one's faith is set, find the next step.

When Cooper heard Harry say that, he wanted to respond with "You're rotten because your prejudice!" but didn't because he wanted to see Khoe again.

So the next day, he went to the park and waited on the swing until he heard "Cooper!"

He turned around and saw Khoe. "Khoe!"

They ran up to each other and gave each other a hug.

"You were right, Cooper, the day does go by slowly." Khoe said.

"Only when there's no one to celebrate the day with." Cooper said. They sat down on the swings.

"How angry was your dad?" Khoe asked.

"I had to lie to him about you. No offense, or anything, but he's just that way. You have to tell him something bad about the Malfoy's to please him." Cooper said.

"My dad's the same way. So I lied to him about you and he was pleased about it." Khoe said.

"What about your mom?" Cooper asked.

"Well, what about your mom?" Khoe asked.

"She's calm, and she would probably accept that I'm friends with you."

"You're lucky you have an understanding mom," Khoe said, "My mom won't hear that I'm friends with you."

"Its okay, Khoe, they'll understand soon enough." Cooper reassured her.

"I hope." Khoe said.

"Let's talk about something different." Cooper said.

"How about your family? What's it like being the Boy Who Lived's son?" Khoe asked.

"It's difficult. Everyone always knows his name and he is constantly being offered the Minister of Magic position. But he likes where he is. But another reason it's difficult is because I don't have any Aunts or Uncles from his side of the family. Not even a Grandma or Grandpa.

"Well, do you have any Uncles or Aunts period?" Khoe asked.

"Yeah. I have six Uncles and three Aunts. But it's soon to be four Aunts; my Uncle Fred is getting married. Of course, one of my Uncles we're not allowed to see or speak about. He betrayed the family. My Uncle Bill works for Gringotts. He's married to my Aunt Fleur. My Uncle Charlie isn't married, but works in Romania with dragons. My Uncle Fred and my Uncle George own that joke shop in Diagon Alley. And my Uncle Ron is married to my Aunt Hermione who are both aurors and work along side Harry. But my Aunt Hermione also teaches at Hogwarts. Back when they went to school, people would call them the Golden Trio. I see them almost every day."

"I don't have any Aunts or Uncles." Khoe said, "We have two houselves, and I have two Grandmas and Grandpas. And that's it."

"Do you wish you had a bigger family?" Cooper asked.

"Yeah. I wish I had some brothers and sisters, like you've got. I'd rather have someone to play with."

"Having siblings aren't all fun. Having younger siblings, you can tell them what to do. Having older siblings, they can help you other stuff, like sneaking around and not getting caught. Or, at least, Jadyn can."

"It sounds like fun to me."

"It can be fun." Cooper said. Khoe looked at her watch and gasped.

"It's noon! I have to go! I'm sorry, Cooper, terribly sorry!" Khoe said. She ran off.

"See you next Sunday!" Cooper said.

They saw each other for a couple of Sundays. Then Jadyn got his letter to Hogwarts and they had to throw a party for him.

"I'm going to Hogwarts, squirt!" Jadyn said.

"Good. Now I won't have to see your ugly face every day of my life!" Cooper said. Jadyn lunged toward Cooper but fell on the ground, Cooper having gotten away.

"You little-" Jadyn said. He got up and Cooper was laughing. He lunged toward Cooper and grabbed the collar of his Muggle clothes. He pinned him against the wall.

"What was all that about?" Jadyn asked.

"You should know by now, I only speak the truth." Cooper said.

"The truth? Then you should know something. The truth is that I'm happy to only have to see you on Holidays." Jadyn said.

"We share feelings, bro." Cooper said. He hit his chest and made a peace sign with his fingers. Jadyn stepped aside and he ran upstairs, running into Talia.

"What's the hurry?" she asked.

"Jadyn got accepted to Hogwarts! Gotta go!" Cooper said. He ran right past Talia. Jadyn ran up the stairs and pushed Talia out of the way.

"Jadyn!" she yelled.

That was the toughest Sunday Cooper had ever encountered with Jadyn. But, luckily, he made it to the park in time to see Khoe.

They went to the park for another year. They saw each other all the time. Then, after the year, Talia got her letter. And the year after that, Cooper got his letter.

So he went to the park that Sunday. There, he met up with Khoe.

"Hey, Khoe!" Cooper said. He ran up to her, "I got my letter!"

"I did too." Khoe said.

"How did your parents take it?" Cooper asked.

"They were okay. Mum was very happy, but Father wasn't. He really wanted me to go to Durmstrang."

"Well, it'll turn out great when you learn all the stuff your s'posed to." Cooper said.

"Well, I've heard Hogwarts is great!" Khoe said.

"Yeah. My brother says you have to face a dragon to see what house you'll be sorted into."

"Oh, really? That sounds really interesting. What house do you want to be in?" Khoe asked.

"Gryffindor all the way! You?" Cooper asked.

"Well, my Father wants me in Slytherin. But I'm not sure what I want to be in. And if I'm not in Slytherin, my parents will probably get mad at me. I don't know." Khoe said.

"Well, what if this obstacle comes up? What are you going to do?" Cooper asked.

"Anything to impress my Dad." Khoe said.

"Look, come and sit with me on the swings." Cooper said. Khoe nodded and they sat down on the swings. Cooper took something out of his pocket. He opened it and inside was a ring.

"Cooper?" Khoe asked.

"Khoe, I want to remain friends always. Even if you get into Slytherin, I want to still be your best friend. This is a friendship ring. It promises friendship forever." Cooper said. Khoe got tears in her eyes and hugged Cooper.

"You are the best friend anyone could wish for. I will always be friends with you, always." Khoe said.

"But don't start wearing the ring until we get to the Hogwarts express. If your Dad notices the ring, he'll get suspicious about us." Cooper said. Khoe nodded. Then, they hugged and departed.

Cooper went to Diagon Alley and got the stuff he needed. When he was there, he ran into his Uncle Fred and George at Weasley Wizard Wheezes.

"Hey, Cooper!" they both said at the same time.

"Fred, George! How's the business?" Cooper asked.

"Better than ever. We have some stuff we need you to store at your house." Fred said.

"Portable aging potion. Whenever you want to look older, drink the aging potion and you will look older. It wears off in one hour." George said.

"Could I bring some of it to school with me?" Cooper asked.

"They don't allow this stuff at your school." Fred said.

"So we'll send it to you with our mailing service." George said.

"Wicked!" Cooper said.

"And right now, you can pick one thing off of the wall and have it for free, for being our favorite nephew." Fred said.

"Sweet! Thanks, guys!" Cooper said. He ran off and looked at the wall. And he ended up choosing a Pygmy Puff. His mother once had one. And he could give it to Khoe as a present. She would love it!

Later, Cooper went back home and about a month later, went to the Hogwarts Express.

Lydia was crying. She hugged Cooper.

"I'm going to miss you!" she cried.

"Hey, hey." Cooper said, "Just be sure to pull lots of pranks and all will be cool and fun."

"It's no fun without you!" she said.

"It can be fun if you make it fun." Cooper said. Lydia nodded and went to Harry and Ginny. They waved goodbye, and Cooper got onto the train as it left.

He was walking down the train when someone yelled out to him "Cooper!"

He turned and saw Khoe. He ran into the compartment and hugged her.

"I've missed you, Khoe!" Cooper said.

"And I'm telling Mom and Dad." Jadyn said, right there with Talia.

"Bug off, Jadyn." Cooper said.

"Cooper, Mom and Dad forbid you to ever see that Malfoy again," Talia said with a smile on her face.

"Shut it!" Cooper said, "She's not 'That Malfoy.' Her name is Khoe. And she's very nice."

"Mom and Dad'll hear about this." Talia said. They were just about to leave when Cooper grabbed them back into the compartment.

"You can't! I'll get grounded!" Cooper said.

"Then what do you want to do for us?" Jadyn asked.

"This is total blackmail." Cooper said, "Well, what do you want me to do for you?"

Jadyn and Talia looked at each other. They smiled.

"We'll let you know." Talia said. They both left.

"Wow, that will be a lot of blackmail." Khoe said.

"At least you're an only child. You don't have siblings to rat you out." Cooper said.

"Yeah, but there's everyone else in the world. Oh, wait, I almost forgot!" Khoe pulled out the ring Cooper got her and put it on, "My Father's not here to protect me. I got you something!" Khoe pulled out a tiny kitten, "I know how much you like animals. And my dad didn't even see me buy this."

"Thanks!" Cooper said, taking the tiny kitten, "It's adorable! I got you something too!" Cooper pulled out the Pygmy Puff, "I know how much you like animals also. And my parents thought it was for me."

"It's so cute!" Khoe said, taking the Pygmy Puff from Cooper, "I'll call it Cooper, to remember how I got it."

"And I'll call my kitten Khoe to remember who gave it to me." Cooper said.

There was silence for a moment.

"It's been a while!" Khoe said.

"Well, think of the bright side: we're at Hogwarts! There are no parents telling us what to do!" Cooper said.

"Except telling us what house they want us to be in." Khoe said, "I don't know what I'll do if I get put into Gryffindor. Mother and Father will be mad."

"You just need to lie to them." Cooper said, "I've done it to my parents a million times before!"

"But my parents won't believe it." Khoe said.

"They believed you about me." Cooper said. Khoe smiled, "When one's faith is set…"

"Find the next step." Khoe finished.


End file.
